my alpha
by QuitePosh
Summary: Blue finds her mate. She finds her lover. She finds her alpha. [female raptor x male human]
1. Alpha

**Hey whats up. I had the best Christmas ever and I had felt a bit lonely so I made this up in my head and decided to wright it down. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review. I enjoy them all.**

[Blue]

Here I am; a raptor. Caged up by the alpha. He was a curious leader but we trusted him. Me, Delta, Charlie, and Echo stared at each other before lying down for the night. I myself just waited. A human always comes in our kennel when all the other humans are gone. He clearly doesn't have authorization by any of the other humans because I can always hear him picking the lock outside the kennel. The other raptors would hiss at him but he would never venture near any of them. Besides me. He gets so close to my cage. I don't hiss or bite. Oddly enough I feel comfortable around this human. He would feed me and if he was brave enough he would lightly touch my tail sticking out of the bars. One night he became brave enough to stroke the top of my head. I let him touch me. It had always felt so nice to feel his soft warm hands on my head. This night he opened my cage. I crept out and nudge my snout against his torso. He caressed my jaw. I opened up my mouth and licked him across the face. He laughed and it relaxed me. He was slow and cautious. He then proceeded to stroke my neck. I felt a bit aroused by his soft touch but I remained in self control. This kept on until I saw him during the day releasing the pig we always chased after. I felt my heart jump with so much excitement I stopped chasing the pig and pressed my snout against the reinforced wall he was behind and he rubbed my snout with gentle hands. His fingers smelled of the pig so I licked them furiously. He laughed and when I was done I heard my alpha yell at me. I felt so embarrassed. I pulled away from the wall and began chasing the pig like the rest of my pack. When our alpha had us come into the visitor kennel to interact with us physically, the human I saw earlier came in with our alpha. He looked at our alpha and began talking to to him.

[Henry]

"I saw what happened earlier today with you and Blue" said Owen. "next time you put arm out like that, I'm not responsible for you losing it. Do you understand?" . I nodded. He turned back to the raptors. "Go ahead and pet Blue again. It's safer this way. I know you are interested in the raptors. No man signs up for a job like this and asks to be paid 5 bucks an hour". I walked over to Blue and gently touched her jaw. I stared her in the eyes and saw comfort. "she's quite beautiful isn't she?" he said. "no more than that... She is gorgeous" I said. I left that night and hid in the bushes and waited for everyone to leave. I went up to the kennel and pulled out a key. I unlocked the door and went inside to see Blue again. I opened up her cage and let her chirp at me. For that night I had felt extremely aroused by Blue. It was as if she was giving off pharamones and my body was somehow sensing it. As I became aroused I noticed her being more frisky with me. She nudged her snout into my leg and began to chew on my belt. As this happened I couldn't help but to press my loins into her snout. She sniffed furiously and bit my pants and ripped the fabric away. As she did this my erection popped out of my torn boxers. I looked down and immediately began to jack off in front of her. She backed away and turned so that her rear was facing me. She lifted her tail up high and lowered her self to the floor. I took this as a sign of consent and stood on my knees and began to press my cock into her wet slit that glistened in the light. The pressure alone caused me to lightly moan. She made a few chirp noises which only made me more horny. She finally pushed herself deeper onto my cock. I began to pump rapidly causing me to moan loudly. She chirped more and more. I slammed her with all my might and began to hug her sides. She looked back at me with lustful eyes. I stared into them as I fucked her. I felt her cunt tightening around my cock and she made a loud hiss and I felt liquid dripping from my loins. I kept going until I slammed one last time into her flooded cunt. I came like my life depended on it. I went in her cunt one more time and pulled out to see my seed dripping out of her lizard cunt. I started to realize how hard both me and her were breathing. I sat down for a bit and saw her turn around to rest her head on my wet lap. She looked up at me with satisfied eyes. I lowered my head and kissed her snout. As it became later I caressed her face one more time before having to put her back into the cage.

[Blue]

That night I felt as if I had found my purpose in life. I had received a mate. He was absolutely perfect. He would protect me. He would love me. He would be my alpha.


	2. Escape

**Hello everyone and happy new year. Enjoy. And please don't forget to leave a review.**

[Blue]

I have finally had a chance to escape my former alpha. The indominus Rex had told me and my sisters that she would hold off the humans for us to be free. Naturally I felt I had to decline since my alpha is human, but I decided to take this time to find my alpha. I tried to run but then a human shot at me with a boom stick. I was flung into the bushes and I got up and ran back to the paddock which I had just came from. I saw my alpha sitting by my cage. He looked up and ran to me. He held me tight and I licked his face. He looked at me in eyes. "we need to leave. Me and you are in danger. All the other paddocks are releasing dinosaurs". I nodded my head. "now, I know that you know, that I can't run as fast as you. But we need to get the hell out of this place. So if it is alright with you I would like to ride on you". I looked at with a blank expression. I walked out of the kennel and let him climb on top of my back. Surprisingly it felt natural. He laid down and held on my neck. I then proceeded to run.

[Henry]

She ran past the giant pillars of nature; quickly dodging the pillars that seem to jump in front of us. She ran far away into the restricted zone. We quickly passed a wall of trees and was exposed to a field of grass. Dead animals and blood decorated the field. We crossed the field and went back into a wall of trees. As minutes passed by the ground seemed to be getting steeper and steeper. I tried to look up but all I saw was a canopy of trees. It was dark, wet, and moist. We came across a cave. I told her stop at the cave and she seemed to be relaxed which was a good sign. I jumped off of her and entered the cave. I scanned the cave. Blue gathered a mouthful of rocks and put them into a large circle. She then went out of the cave and gathered leaves and grass to put in the middle of the circle. I decided to gather wood for a fire. As I came back with a armful of wood and bark, Blue tilted her head and chirped at me as she laid in her nest. "what it gets pretty cold at night. We aren't exactly sleeping in a camper". Night had already arrived by the time I had finally made the fire. I looked at Blue snuggling into her nest and noticed that there was enough room for me to lay in it. I went over to the nest and proceeded to remove my clothing. Blue stared at me as I did this. I stepped over the little rock wall Blue had made and laid right next to Blue. The space was small enough that I was pressed against her. She then spooned me; wrapping her tail around my leg.

She purred as she spooned me like a teddy bear. Oddly enough I had felt rather comfortable with this position. It would have been really awkward if I was the one doing the spooning. Not because Blue is a fucking raptor but because she has that tail that blocks her lovely nether regions. I decided to start going to sleep so I kissed the Blue's lower jaw and said my good nights to her. Which I doubt she understands. She purred louder and began to lick the top of my bald head.[the sexy bad ass kind of bald. Not the "dead beat dad" bald].

[Blue]

As my alpha fell asleep I began to lower my head to his torso. His chest was riddle with scars. Even his face was pleasantly decorated with astounding scars. It gave him a dominant look. Hairless everywhere due to heavy scarring. I ran my claw gently across the biggest scar on his torso and he lightly mumbled words and began to shake. I stopped and he seemed to return to normal. I began to grow tired and eventually closed my eyes and rested my head on his torso. And eventually the world became dark.


End file.
